1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of controlling a first print output time (FPOT).
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms a predetermined image based on print data. For example, referring to FIG. 1, an image forming apparatus 10 forms an image through an image forming part 100 that may include a developing part 120 having a photosensitive body 121; a light scanning unit 123 which emits light to form a latent image on the photosensitive body 121; a developing unit 125 which develops an image with a toner corresponding to the latent image formed on the photosensitive body 121; and a transferring part 130 which transfers the toner developed on the electric-charged photosensitive body 121 to a recording medium M.
The image forming part 100 may further include a fusing part 140 to heat and press the toner on the recording medium, and a medium ejecting part 150 to eject the recording medium to which the toner image is fused.
The fusing part 140 may be heated based on the supplied power, and permanently fixes the toner on the recording medium. The fusing part 140 may be heated to be above a predetermined temperature required for proper fusing of the toner.
The image forming apparatus 10 warms up the heating the fusing part 140 to above the predetermined temperature if a printing job is received during a sleep mode or a power-off mode (hereinafter, referred to as called “cold start printing”). When the warming up is completed, the image forming apparatus 10 may start printing of the print data.
Thus, there is a problem in that the cold start printing has a relatively long standby time before the printing of the first recording medium is completed, i.e., the “first print output time (FPOT)” is long as compared with printing from the ready mode state, in which the fuser may be already warmed up.